This invention is apparatus for playing a form of baseball. More particularly, it refers to a readily portable bucket for holding baseball equipment attached to a foldable pitching target best suited for use with a light-weight ball, rather than a regulation baseball.
A number of types of devices have been developed to act as a target for thrown balls to improve a pitcher's skills for pitching or batting practice. Some of these use netting with a tubular supports such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,115 to McLain, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,841 to Daskoski, or netting in a collapsible assembly for compact transport such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,905 to Bidelman. Other target may be resilient when struck with a balls such as the pitching target with an adjustable target taught by Mahien in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,188, or may consist of an array panels wherein an electric circuit is completed when a panel is struck.